Like a good toy
by Forgetful01
Summary: okay this is my first time writing somno so please excuse any mistakes? please dont hate me im so sorry written for ricky because he wanted somno and that turned out to be a secret kINK AHAHAHA also tags for: frotting, blowjobs, self orgasm denial, mild! bondage and uhh i think thats it idk


Dave had actually mentioned this one for once. While you spent most of his work days lounging around and looking up shit on the internet for you two to try, Dave just seemed to know more about obscure things that not even HumanGoogle had told you.

It took about a weeks preparation, mostly because you knew Dave was a light sleeper. While you slept like a rock, any slightest bump in the night had him sitting straight up, sword poised for danger. True, he had been sleeping better since you migrated from his futon to the bed, but you both knew that some kind of sleep aide was necessary.

The previous night Dave had picked them up from a nearby pharmacy and now, present time, it was the moment of truth. You watched as he swallowed two pills for good measure and you both settled into bed. While you messed around on his laptop, he read to himself until a little more than an hour passed and you happened to glance over, finally noticing he was out like a light.

You swallowed down a sound, and gently took his reading glasses from his nose to set them aside along with the book, pulling the blankets back. He slept in his usual boxers, no shirt this time. You lightly traced your fingers along his stomach, over his sides, down the dip of his hip. You had to admit, you were stalling. But hearing Dave's voice in your head made you speed up the process. "What do I look like to you, a blushing virgin?"

Your hand finally did the do and dipped under his thin boxers, palming and rubbing over his bulge. He gave a soft sound and shifted a little in his sleep, a hand lowering to try to push yours out of the way. Fuck no, like that was gonna happen. After a moment or twos hesitation you extracted your hand to fish under the bed for your tin box, pulling Dave's favorite pair of red handcuffs from it. His bed had never had a headboard before the handcuffs came around, and that was actually your idea. Once executed though, the Strider didn't seem to mind.

Pale wrists were locked in place above his head and he gave a sleepy huff, arms lightly pulling at the bondage. You smiled to yourself, loving how much more vocal he was in his sleep. Usually it took every ounce of your strength in bed just to get him to say your name. You wondered how often you could get him to say it tonight.

Back to business, you pull the boxers down and off, flicking them to the side and onto the floor. His bulge is already half hard and yours is too. It wiggles against the fabric of your own shorts, and you push down another noise before it can surface. It wasn't before long that you realized it wasn't going to let up and removed the clothing, tossing it to the floor along with Dave's. Now free of obstructions, you fit your hips over his, leaning on your elbows to kiss your sleeping matesprit. He responded with a light moan of his own and your breath hitched when his hips lifted up to yours.

Unable to control yourself, you ground your hips down, feeling the crackling spikes of pleasure rushing down to the pit of your stomach, and the way Dave's cheeks started to redden let you know he was feeling just the same.

You repeated the action, forcing your eyes to stay open as you could fully take in the view before you. Dave mother fuckin' Strider was whimpering and mewling in his sleep, cheeks flushed, hair askew from you running your fingers through it. You had seen him like this before, but this was in a completely new circumstance. You owned everything he did, you owned every reaction. He couldn't hold anything back from you. The thoughts had you grinding your hips down harder.

You could tell he was close already, and you half wished this could go on all night. You're sure you could do it if you really wanted to, but you wanted to hear your god damned name already. Leaning forward to his ear, you whispered something you had never told him while conscious. "I want you to make me your toy Dave. Fuck me." A light shiver seemed to run over his skin and you pray to the Messiahs he heard you somewhere in there.

Gently scooting down the bed you positioned yourself between his legs and bent over, licking at the length of his hardened bulge with care. His toes curled into the bed sheets and that only encouraged you further, pushing your head down. As your eyes flicked up to observe him, you noticed the further you pushed your head down, the louder he got and the more his back arched. Your own bulge was wiggling frantically in the air at the lack of stimulation now and for a wild moment you didn't want to do anything to yourself. You wanted to prove to Dave that you could be his toy.

Your head began to move in a steady rhythm, pushing down further with each bob until your lips touched his hips. He gave a cry at that, his thighs trembling and you nearly came right then. But you had to wait. You wanted to wait.

The motions continued and noises spilled from Dave's lips like there was no tomorrow. But your prize had yet to come. You forced your eyes to stay open, letting your tongue curl and slither along the length and your moans vibrated around him, making his noises become steadily more pleading.

"G-Gam-" There it was. You immediately picked up the pace, moving your tongue as fast as it could, your hand finding its way to your own bulge and pumped at it quickly. Your name was heard, over, and over, and over and you fuckin' wished it would never stop, you wanted it to go on forever, wanted to be his slut always, his toy, his plaything, anything.

He came before these thoughts could fully form, and you pulled back at the last moment to lap it over your tongue, dropping your head back down. His back is arched far, wrists straining against the cuffs and he's whining out your name. Eventually it slows down and hes panting softly, already in a much deeper state of sleep than before. You stop your hand, and free his wrists, which flop down onto the bed unceremoniously. Your bulge is still aching for relief, but Dave never gave the word to get yourself off. And toys don't do whatever they damn well please.


End file.
